


Healing Oracle

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Countdown to Halloween 2k15 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Vampires, mentions of yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of my More Human Than Not Universe taking place six months after the end of An Odd Way to Find Yourself. </p><p>A group of cannibalistic half-demons attack Armin, but even after Levi and Krista take out the group his prospects of survival are slim to none. Until some vampires offer to fix him up, while their leader begins to steal Levi's heart. </p><p>"Day" 8 of my (very late) Countdown to Halloween 2k15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that these are now coming post Halloween, but all that's coming up is Thanksgiving so who gives a shit right?
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is so long. I started it yesterday morning and it just wouldn't finish????

Levi roared down the street on his motorcycle, keeping a sharp eye out for the small blonde man that he and the rest of the Chicago Hunters had adopted into their small family. 

Armin had sent out an SOS text fifteen minutes previous, telling the lot that he was being followed by three Half-Demons that seemed to lean towards the Demon souls. Levi called him five seconds after receiving the text, and had heard the panic in Armin’s voice before the call suddenly cut off. 

That had sparked a full out search through the city. Nobody had found him yet. 

Then the smart watch- his best investment yet in his mind- buzzed and he looked down to see Krista’s text. 

“Alleyway behind Cho’s ASAP.” 

He cut across several cars, who honked at him, and began swerving between the cars headed in the other direction at top speed. 

His wrist continued to buzz as Eren, Mikasa, and Ymir tried communicating with Krista trying to get a grasp of the situation. But she had also gone dark. 

It took Levi two more minutes to arrive with a screech in the alleyway, where Krista was fighting off the three half-demons. behind the demons Armin lay in a pool of blood, his wings and tail ripped from his body and tossed to the side. 

He sent a quick message to the group, “Eyes on K&A, med assist needed asap.” before launching himself at the three half demons, pulling two wickedly sharp knives out from under his jacket. 

They were to busy with Krista to notice Levi coming up behind them. He shoved the knife in his left hand into the base of the first man’s skull while the one in his right was shoved through the spine and into the heart for good measure. 

the other two didnt notice Levi lower the body to the ground and yank out the knives until his arms wrapped around another to pull her away from Krista and used both knives to completely decapitate her. 

The final man turned ti snarl at him, allowing Krista to put a bullet in his temple with a cautionary round through the heart after he fell to the floor. 

“Thanks,” she panted, “They were about to tear into me.” Levi nodded. Then they remembered Armin bleeding behind them. 

Krista rushed to his side to assess his injuries. Levi moved to follow as Eren screeched into the alleyway. 

“What the fuck happened?” he demanded, yanking off his helmet and running to Armin’s side. 

“The three that attacked him are spawns of a demon that is practically cannibalistic.” Krista explained as they rolled Armin, who was alive but unconscious, onto his side. “They enjoy eating humans and half-demons like me and him. They’d already started eating his wings and tail when I came along.” she finished. Levi blanched at the wounds covering Armin’s body, realizing that they were either from fingers tearing through his skin or that they had been torn off by teeth. 

“Disgusting.” he muttered. “Can we even help him?” Krista shrugged sadly. 

“He’s already lost so much blood, I don’t know if we can do much for him. We don’t have anything to replace the blood and even if we could, I don’t know if we could stitch up some of these. they’re too wide apart.” 

Eren looked between them. “You’re saying he could die?” he asked softly. Krista nodded. 

“I’m afraid so. I doubt that even Farlan could do much for him. If they had torn off his horns we may have been able to take him to the hospital, but as he is they’d send him away and he’d suffer even more.” she replied, her voice cracking. Levi looked away as Eren looked down at his fiance and ran his finger’s through Armin’s hair. 

“This is horse shit.” Levi muttered. Krista sighed. 

“Yeah, it is. But sometime’s that’s the way of the world.” 

Then the window above them was thrown open. Levi looked up to see a young woman with shoulder length red hair look down at them, a large floppy black beach hat placed on her head. 

“Oh my gods,” she said with a slight accent, “What a sight to wake up too.” she looked inside and yelled something in a foreign language at what he assumed were the other inhabitants of the loft. After someone replied she looked brack down. 

“I’m sending one of my boys down, bring up the half-demon, we’ll fix him up.” she said before disappearing back inside the building. The three hunters looked between each other. 

“I don’t know if I can trust her.” Eren said, pulling Armin closer. 

“Do we have a choice?” Levi asked, walking over to Armin’s other side. “If we want him to live then it’s at least worth a shot. If they try anything then we can take care of them and use their shit to fix him up.” he pointed out, taking one of Armin’s arms. “Help me carry him over.” Eren stood, pulling Armin up with him, but instead of allowing Levi to help, he collected Armin’s legs in his other arm and insisted on carrying him. 

A side door opened and revealed a tall man with shoulder length blond hair standing just beyond the reach of the setting sun. Krista grinned at him. 

“Eld, oh thank god.” he grinned back at her. 

“You and that boy are always welcome. You should know that.” he said, nodding to Armin. “Now hurry up so that we can actually do something for him.” Krista nodded and grabbed Eren’s arm, pulling him forward. 

“It’s okay, these guys are legit. I would have told you earlier but I’ve never actually met their matriarch.” she informed them. Eren nodded and followed her inside. Levi, however, was a little more wary. He’d never put much stock in vampires, even the handful of groups that would help them clean up the town from time to time. 

Eld lead them up the stairs and into the loft, where there was already a cot surrounded by TV trays covered with packs of medical instruments. The young woman over after slipping on scrubs. 

“Put him on the cot and help Gunther remove the clothes.” she instructed, pulling her hair back. “After that I’ll have to ask that you wait in the kitchen, we do keep food in there so help yourself, but unless you plan on meeting someone downstairs please don’t order take-out.” she said with a smile. 

Krista nodded, but Eren and Levi were more concerned with the fact that the “matriarch” had a Hunter’s tattoo. 

“Can I help you with something?” she asked, somewhat annoyed. 

“How can you have that tattoo?” Eren finally asked. “Vampires can’t stand crosses.” she rolled her eyes. 

“Only those that are either atheist or formerly christian. I worship the Greek Gods so most of those rules don’t apply to me. And don’t buy that shit from the Mortal Instruments either, I can still worship my gods and I won’t flinch at their symbols.” she informed them. “Now if you want Armin to live then fucking help Gunther.” she growled. 

They obeyed, and then let a third man, Oluo, usher them and Krista into the Kitchen, which was a seperated from the main room by shutters across the bar. 

They waited for hours, messaging and calling their fellow hunters to let them know what was going on. 

Halfway through the night Krista helped herself to the contents of the fridge and put a Digiorno Greek pizza in the oven. She and Levi made Eren, who was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, eat some of the pizza. He’d been pacing and tapping his feet all night long and had now decided that he’d check the time on his phone every five seconds. 

Levi normally would have smacked the shit out of him by now, but decided that he’d allow it given the circumstances. 

 

It was five in the morning before the woman came in with blood on her shirt and up her arms. 

“He’s stable. We’ve got to pump more blood into him and it’ll be a few days before we’ll be able to let him leave this apartment, but he’ll be fine.” she said, walking over to the sink. 

“Do you expect us to leave him with you?” Levi asked. 

“Well, considering he can’t be moved right now, yes. And even if we could let him leave one of us would have to go with him so that we can keep his IV and blood drip going and change his bandages. And I know Hunter’s have experience with changing their own bandages and whatnot, but his require a certain amount of medical experience to keep everything from falling apart.” she said before Eren could say anything. 

“Why’s that?” Levi asked. she sighed and turned to face them while drying off her arms. 

“Because of the nature of the wounds. Large chunks were bitten out of his arms, legs, and sides. We could only stitch them up, but that requires pulling the skin a certain way. And if you don’t take care when moving him then his stitches will rip out and we’d have to start all over again. It’s best to leave him with those that know what they’re doing.” 

“No offense, but I don’t feel comfortable leaving him here alone.” Eren told her. She shrugged. 

“I get it. Krista can stay here. She knows the boys and the boys know her. They’ve done business before and can handle each other.” 

“What about you?” Levi asked. “Krista said she’s never met you.” 

“Levi, chill. Petra was out of town when I came here with Armin before. They’re good people.” 

“I just don’t trust Vampires that don’t act like normal.” he replied, looking Petra dead in the eyes. 

“Oh please.” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “I was turned before christianity even made it’s debut. It’s just that many pagan vampires were killed before Mr. Stoker revived the interest in us. and you’re hard pressed to find many pagan vampires these days since monotheism became so popular.” she replied, picking up a slice of pizza that they’d baked a little while before for breakfast. 

“You expect me to believe that?” 

“Yes. I was accepted by the first Hunters when they came along because I hate the killer vampires as much as they did.” 

“You expect us to believe that?” Eren asked. She pursed her lips. 

“I wasn’t turned because I wanted to be a vampire or because I was dying. I was turned because the guys that I worked for thought that it wouldn't do to have to look for new virgins every few years cause I aged.” They all stared at her blankly and she sighed. 

“I was the Oracle of Delphi. I was chosen by Apollo when I was twelve and when I was nineteen the priests seemed to realize that eventually I would stop being a beautiful young maiden and they paid a vampire with another virgin- my little sister by the way- to turn me so that I would never physically age. He did the job, raped my sister, and drained her dry.” She looked at the tattoo on her arm. “After a thousand years of being an Oracle I decided that I was done. I snuck out and slept with a traveller that didn’t know who I was, Apollo chose a new Oracle, and I took my two guards and fled Delphi.” she said with a shrug. 

“How did you get your required blood?” Levi asked. She blushed. 

“Servants were assigned to me to do double duty as maids and meals. I’m not proud of it but it was the best way to survive.” she replied. 

“What about when you left?” Eren asked. She groaned. 

“Can we stop talking about this? Everyone that I drank from gave their consent. And once humans wised up and began bagging blood the boys and I began stealing those so that we didn’t have to harm anyone.” she finished. “Now, the two men need to leave. Oh hush, you can come visit him tonight once everyone’s awake. Now beat it.” 

 

Levi couldn’t stop thinking about the red-haired vampire. The woman claimed that she had been picked by a God to be an oracle, and that she lived by getting blood from humans that gave her consent to drink their blood. He almost found the first one more believable. 

It had been a week and a half since Armin had been attacked and he seemed to be healing up alright and he said they were taking care of him, so obviously they weren’t like most other vampires, but he’d a hard time trusting the species since a handful killed his mother when he was in elementary school. 

He shook out the thoughts of images and decided it was time to prowl around the city. With a quick stop to make sure Armin was healing up alright. 

He slipped out of his apartment building and made his way through the streets. Weapons strategically placed in the folds of his clothes so that police wouldn’t suspect that he was carrying. He took a shortcut down the alley that Armin had been attacked in, but stopped to look up at the window of the vampire’s loft. 

He wondered briefly at what it must be like to only be able to live your life in the dark before moving on down the street towards Eren’s apartment. 

He walked in a few minutes later and found Eren and Armin asleep on the couch. Even though Armin was tucked between Eren and the back of the couch he could still see the bandages along his arm, neck and legs were turning colors with the puss that the wounds were secreting. He scrunched his nose and walked over to kick Eren’s foot until he woke up. 

“Whaddya want?” he asked softly, trying not to wake Armin. Levi pointed at the bandages. 

“They need to be changed.” He informed the younger hunter. Eren turned and examined the arm slung across his chest. 

“Okay.” he got up, which stirred Armin from sleep. 

“You going on a job?” he asked softly. Eren shook his head. 

“You know I’m not taking any until my mom gets back to take care of you.” he reminded him. Armin shrugged and dug his face into the abandoned pillow. 

“I’m going back to sleep.” 

“No you’re not.” Levi informed him. Armin looked up sharply, unaware that Levi had been in the room. 

“And why not?” 

“Because it’s hard to heal with that shit soaked through your bandages.” Armin looked at the bandages and shrugged. 

“I’ve healed with worse. IT’s no big deal.” Levi shuddered. 

“Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. And obviously you’re not doing well if you’re okay having that nastiness your skin. I’m out. If you need me to do any shopping while I’m out let me know.” he waved at them both before walking out the door. 

 

Levi had been heading home just before sundown when Eren texted him asking if he could get some things that he hadn’t realized they’d run out of. He was slightly pissed off that Eren had waited so long to message him, but he knew that if his little brother or sister had been in Armin’s condition he would have done the same thing. 

He ran and got the items on the list, which mainly consisted of food, and carried the four large bags through the streets of Chicago. 

His arms were about to give out halfway there, but two small hands relieved him of two bags. He turned, ready to beat the shit out of whoever had chosen to steal the food, and came face to face with Petra. He had to admit that with her hair in two braids and wearing a short floral jumpsuit she most definitely did not look like a vampire. 

“Let me help you.” she said with a smile. 

“Fine. but only because I need you to smack some sense into Armin.” he grumbled. 

“What’s he doing?” 

“He wasn’t as concerened as he should be with changing his bandages.” He replied. “It’s disgusting.” she smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“I guess you haven’t lived on the streets.” 

“No, I lived with my uncle.” 

“I thought so. Well, most people that do live on the streets that are involved in some sect of supernatural race don’t give a shit about changing bandages until they get really dirty. A little spot of blood or a little bit of pus won’t bother them. They wait until it begins to leak before changing. It’s out of necessity.” 

“that doesn’t mean he should keep that habit.” 

“Oh, give him a break. he spent thirteen years of his life fending for himself.” 

“I thought Krista-”

“She was busy trying to make money and get them food. When you’re trying to seduce rich men having a child tagging along rather hinders you. So for a good deal of the time Armin had to try and stay warm and feed himself and keep from getting abducted. And Krista couldn’t be there to take care of his cuts and scrapes so he did it himself.” she looked Levi in the eye. “I did personally deal with Armin. It just was when Krista was busy.” Levi nodded and they continued towards Eren’s house. 

“So, you said that all of the people that have supplied you with their blood gave you their consent?” he asked. she sighed. 

“Yes. Most of them were lovers of mine or the boys. they knew what we were and understood that we needed to feed. Others were, well there have always been portions of the world that thought it was the greatest honor for a vampire to take their meal from them. Of course, we never took more than we had to in order to survive. But like I said, once humans started bagging blood we started taking the extra bags that the blood banks carried. you know how they’re always complaining about having so many A positive bags?” 

“Yeah. i’m guessing you take the extras?” 

“Not just the extras. We can take enough for each of us to have three bags a night for an entire month and they can still complain of having an excess.” 

“Well shit.” Levi laughed. She nodded. 

“It’s pretty nuts. Thought I do occasionally miss the variety of the other blood types.” 

“So, do you actually have to drink that much?” Levi asked. She giggled. 

“Nope. We only need a bag a night. We’re good on human food, especially since it tastes so much better than it used to. But we drink two or three a night, just so that we can keep up our strength. Us only drinking one a night is similar to someone in the wild rationing out all they have. We had to do that more often in the last two thousand years, but in the last century it hasn’t really been an issue.” she said with a smile. 

“Well, at least you tried to reduce the amount of harm.” he said with a shrug. She chuckled. 

“Well, growing up my father was a doctor and my mother was a midwife. I understood the value of human life because of them. And after my sister was drained I refused to do anything that would cause another person to lose their life.” Levi smiled at her. 

“You’re not half bad for a Vampire.” she smiled brightly back. 

“Well thank you. since you’ve changed your mind about me then maybe I’ll buy you dinner.” He raised his eyebrows. 

“What can I do to turn that maybe into a definitely? I’m short on cash this month, especially after paying for these damn groceries.” Petra winked at him. 

“Just say you won’t have a problem having dinner with a vampire that’s over three thousand years old.” 

“As long as you pay this go round we won’t have a problem.” 

 

They continued to have dinner together for six months. They would meet up just after sunset and go to various restaurants around town, sometimes just ending up at a fast food joint because they were okay just being together. 

Petra had been around long enough that she understood where the continuous nights of eating together were headed, but Levi was still denying that he could have possibly fallen in love with the vampire. 

Until one night when Levi had cancelled their usual dinner date because he had to go with the other hunters to take care of a pack of werewolves that had a bad reputation. However the hunters had asked the vampires to allow Armin and Isabel to stay in their protection until they’d helped the Braun pack wipe out the opposing pack. 

Armin had to stay because he still hadn’t recovered from the muscle loss that had occurred after the attack. And Isabel, who had been taken off the streets and adopted by Levi, was only fifteen and far too young to be in a combat situation. she had argued that Farlan- a child that Levi’s uncle had taken in- was still fairly young to be on in a fight, but had been over-ruled since Farlan was barely a year younger than Armin and therefore considered to be old enough to fight. 

Isabel spent the first part of the night pouting while looking out the window in the living room. Armin had confiscated the spare bedroom almost upon arrival and fallen asleep. This left the four vampires to stand in the kitchen sipping on their bags of blood and nibbling at chinese take out. 

“So,” Oluo started after a long while of sitting in silence, “How long do you think this fling with that Levi character is going to last?” he asked Petra. She shrugged from her perch on the counter. 

“It depends on him. I enjoy having dinner with him as we are, but if he wants to stop or change the direction then that’s up to him.” She replied. 

“Aren’t you offended by the fact that he’s repulsed by the vampire part of you?” Oluo asked. 

“Maybe he’s not repulsed by the fact that she’s a vampire,” Eld started, cutting off Petra’s thoughts, “Maybe he’s repulsed by the fact that she couldn’t get laid for over a thousand years or that she’s literally ancient.” This earned him a shoe thrown at his head. 

“He’s not repulsed by her at all.” Isabel muttered from the doorway. They turned to watch her as she went to the fridge for a soda. 

“then why’s he being so hesitant?” gunther asked. “He doesn’t have any reason to be holding back if he has feelings.” Isabel rolled her eyes. 

“Well I thought it was kind of obvious. He’s thirty- two, and he’s got me as a his kid, and you don’t look that much older than me, and people might think that he’s getting way to intimate with a foster kid. Just because his mama was killed by vampires doesn’t mean that he’s going to hold it against you after you’ve proven yourself to be so wonderful.” Isabel said with a shrug. Petra smiled. 

“Are you suggesting that I age myself?” she asked. Isabel shrugged. 

“I dunno. he probably wouldn’t have hesitated if you’d been turned at thirty as opposed to nineteen.” Petra laughed. 

“I didn’t realize I actually looked nineteen. I always assumed that living in a time where life was harsher meant I looked older than nineteen year olds do now.” 

“Don’t you own a mirror?” Isabel asked, shocked. “I know that the thing about not seeing yourselves in mirrors is bogus so what’s your excuse?” Gunther laughed. 

“Kiddo, when you look in the mirror you don’t quite see what everyone else sees. You see the flaws and the time and the scars that used to be there-” 

“okay, I didn’t realize you’d get deep.” she said, holding her hands up. “If this is where you old farts are going then I’m out.” she turned and left the four adults to each other. 

However, when armin woke up around five in the morning they all realized that something was up. All of the hunters had gone dark, and even a rogue pack should not have taken this long to take care of. 

 

On the other side of town the hunters had just finished taking the wounded werewolves from the Braun pack into the building that served as the pack’s quarters. The other half of the pack were either busy tending to the injured or were cleaning up the mess outside and tossing various body parts into the back of a dump truck. 

It was five thirty in the morning and the sun had just started to touch the horizon when Eren got a call from Armin’s phone. 

“Hey, sorry it’s-” 

“VAMPIRES JUST BROKE INTO THE BUILDING AND WE CAN’T LEAVE!” Isabel’s voice came through the speaker, bringing the attention of everyone in the room to him. Levi froze. 

“Izzy, slower, what happened?” Eren asked, putting her on speaker. 

“Armin was about to run back to your apartment to see if the lot of you had gotten back without telling us when a bunch of vampires flooded into the hallway and headed for our apartment.” Isabel sobbed. “They were able to barricade the door but they don’t know how long it’s gonna hold.” 

“Izzy, where are you at in the apartment?” Eren asked. 

“In the spare bedroom at the end of the hall, Armin’s at the door with a gun in case they break through. How soon can you get here?” 

“Not soon enough,” Mikasa said, yanking the phone from Eren’s hand. “Izzy, I need you to tell everyone to slip out the window before the other vampires break through and get everyone to Eren and Armin’s apartment.” she ordered. 

“Armin said we can’t. If we try to take the vampires out then they might get caught in the sun and die. We’re stuck.” Eren looked up to get advice from Levi, but he and Krista had already ducked out to rescue their wards.

The four vampires stood in the living room watching the door as the five vampires on the other side tried to force their way in. Izzy was under the bed where Armin had shoved her after getting the first dresser in front of the door. She was shaking like crazy and listening to Jean and Farlan giving her advice while the other hunters headed towards the apartment complex. Armin stood guard at the door, two different clips of ammunition shoved into each pocket with his gun pointed at the apartment’s door and his hand on the safety of the gun. 

He and the group in the living room flinched every time the attacking vampires threw themselves at the door. Even with the knowledge that Krista and Levi had left five minutes before he couldn’t help but wonder if they’d all be alive by the time help arrived. 

He was not expecting the two hunters to be skipping across sidewalks, through alleys and generally disobeying the rules of the road so that they could reach the apartment in time. 

A portion of the door flew off and a hand appeared inside the room. Petra crouched down and snarled at the opposing vampires, showing her fangs. Eld and Gunther mirrored the image while Oluo- who was a good two thousand years younger than the other two- just tried to take on a boxer’s stance. 

Armin turned off the safety and pointed it at the hand tearing at the door. The man pulled himself through, and just as he pulled his upper body through, Armin let off a shot that sent a specially tempered wooden bullet through his heart. the Vampire collapsed and one of the ones behind them yelled “Hunter!” and yanked the body of their fallen comrade out of the hole. 

They flooded through, going too fast for Armin to target and launched themselves at Petra and her boys. he heard Izzy squeal behind him and Farlan telling her to try and stay calm since Jean had already followed along after the rest of the fully trained hunters. Isabel even said “If I live through this remind me to never be a hunter!” as the sounds of angry snarling and skin tearing echoed through the apartment. 

One of the women through Oluo’s limp body against the wall and turned to face Armin. He opened fire on her, loosing the remaining nine bullets in the clip. She barely made it past the kitchen before collapsing. 

He turned the gun to the living room, where pained screaming was now filling the air. He couldn’t see the rest of the situation so he told Isabel to stay quiet and to stay under the bed and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He slid down the hall and saw Eld clutching his chest off to the side while a man and a woman held Gunther to the window. They had ripped away the black out curtains and were holding him to the rays of the sunrise. 

Their arms were getting fried too, but they didn’t seem to mind. Armin released the empty clip in his gun and slipped in another. Gunther’s screaming stopped and they let him fall to the floor while the final male continued his struggle on the ground with Petra. 

The other two turned their attention back to Eld, but he quickly became the least of their worries. 

Armin put three rounds through the man’s heart, which had alerted the female to his presence. she picked up a chair and threw it at him. He managed to dodge it a little bit, but it still hit his knee, breaking it and sending him to the floor. 

He was scared that she might try and finish him off, but she shouted something to the male and rushed to his side, taking Petra’s right arm. 

Armin and Eld watched helplessly as the dragged Petra, kicking and screaming into the sunlight. 

Eld shouted, and just as a small shape hurtled through the hole in the door. Petra cried out as the rays of light began to char her skin, but a well thrown wooden stake was sent flying into the male’s heart. the Female loosened her grip a little bit as her comrade fell, which allowed Levi to slice into her arm and pull Petra away and out of the sunlight. 

Krista slipped through the door and ran up behind the woman, and pinned her to the ground with wooden stakes. 

“Why did you attack?” she demanded, placing a final wood stake just above the vampire’s heart. for a little while the only sound was Petra sobbing into Levi’s chest. however the woman sang like a bird when Krista began to push the stake firther into the woman’s back. 

“It’s a good position!” the woman shouted. “The people here are varied and their blood is tasty. These vampires were wasting the resources at their fingertips and we had to take them out.” she informed them. “If you rule chicago then you don’t have to worry about ever going hungry or getting caught!” 

“Here’s the thing.” Krista said, a creepy smile spreading across her face. “There is always someone here that will notice. it may be a homeless half-demon or a human that believes in the occult. But when vampires start attacking it will get noticed.” 

“But they haven’t been caught!” 

“Because we don’t drink from the humans bitch.” Eld coughed from the side of the room. Krista smiled. 

“I wish we could send you out as a warning, but that can’t happen.” Krista said sweetly before shoving the stake into the woman’s heart. 

Armin heaved a sigh of relief and looked towards the door. 

“Izzy! You can come out now! They’re dead.” 

 

Since the police had gotten more than one call about gunshots in the area they didn’t have a choice but to cover up the vampires as best they could and transfer them to Eren’s apartment while the remaining hunters buzzed around with the help of a few werewolves and cleared all signs of the four vampires just seconds before the police arrived. 

After they patched the vampires up and let them indulge in some extra blood bags before going to sleep , the hunters discussed the fate of the two. 

Petra was a little burnt and cut up but she could go wherever she wished, but Eld still needed supervision since most of his upper body muscle had been ripped out. Ymir and Krista volunteered to let him stay with them since they often hosted old friends of Krista’s and had a room set up for Vampires. 

And Levi decided that Petra would be staying with him and Isabel. He claimed that it would be better for them to be separated for the time being, since it’s easier to track two vampires as opposed to just one. 

He left after Eren set the vampires up in his spare room and rushed Isabel back to their apartment so that she could get ready to go to school. She wasn’t happy that she’d had to go to school after such a long night, but Levi stood outside her door tapping his foot so she knew she couldn’t drag her feet to much. 

Since she was already late Levi decided that an extra fifteen minutes to stop for coffee wouldn’t hurt her that much and they got out to wait in line at the starbucks. 

“So, how long do you think Petra will be staying with us?” she asked. 

“A while. The burns may not stop her from moving but ti’ll take a while for her to heal. Kind of like a werewolf getting stabbed in the arm with silver.” 

“Gotcha. So, where’s your relationship at now? You finally gonna move it forward and get serious?” she teased, poking him in the side. He lightly smacked her upside the head. 

“that’s none of your business squirt.” 

“Please, I’m this close to being taller than you.” she said, holding her thumb and forefinger a little bit apart. 

“And your doctor said it’d be a miracle if you grew anymore.” 

“I can dream. But why isn’t it my business? she’ll be living with us and it still affects me.” 

“Because I don’t actually know what we’re going to do yet so leave me alone about it. She’ll stay with us regardless of whether or not we’re romantically involved.” Isabel nodded. 

“Okay, But I’ll only stop asking questions if you agree to let me have a fully caffeinated drink. I did stay up all night.” Levi chuckled, and agreed. She had volleyball practice that afternoon so he wouldn’t have to deal with her caffeine high until six. Of course the child had had a long night so he figured she deserved a treat. 

 

That evening he dropped Isabel off at the apartment before turning around and heading back to Eren’s to get Petra. When he arrived she was perched on the railing of the second floor with a cigarette between her fingers. 

“I didn’t realized you smoked.” he called up as he made his way to the stairs. 

“Well, it can hardly kill me now, can it?” she joked. he shook his head and climbed the stairs while she spun around to slip back onto the landing. 

“I don’t want you smoking inside my apartment. The last thing I need is me or Isabel dying from second hand smoke.” Petra smiled at him. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t actually smoke on a regular basis. I just needed one after losing Gunther and Oluo earlier.” Levi smiled softly at her. 

“I understand. I’m sorry, is there anything I can do?” he asked. 

“You could give me a hug.” she replied. He nodded and pulled her in. They stood on the landing for a while swaying back and forth. Eventually Petra took a deep breath and pulled away. “I needed that. Thanks.” 

“Well it was far from painful so it’s no big deal.” he replied. She laughed. 

“Okay, can we go to your place now? I’d like to rest up.” Levi nodded and took her hand. 

“Yeah, come on.” 

Even after Eld was healed up a month later, Petra didn’t leave Levi’s apartment. Eld ended up renting the apartment across the hall so that he could be close to Petra while the two looked for more members to fill up their little clan again. 

Isabel and Levi soon adjusted to Petra’s need for darkness and her nocturnal schedule. 

 

Levi had spent his entire day running around town tracking and taking out half-demons that had been attacking humans, and handed off the job to Ymir and Krista so that they could continue through the night. 

He picked Isabel up from practice, and after they got home he went into his room and collapsed next to Petra, who was just waking up. 

“I’ve never seen you so tired.” she teased softly. 

“Yeah, well, you run all over town and fight twelve different people and tell me if you’re tired or not.” he grunted. she laughed and nuzzled into his side, wrapping her arm around him. 

“Ah, poor baby.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

“then what am I supposed to do?” 

“Let me cuddle you like a damn teddy bear.” Petra burst into laughter, but slipped under his arm, gave him a kiss, and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Better?” she asked as he pulled her closer. 

“Much.” he admitted. 

“I love you, you little idiot.” she giggled. 

“I love you too.” he replied softly, giving her a little kiss.


End file.
